omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Senator Armstrong
Character Synopsis Steven Armstrong is the main antagonist of the game Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, and is a United States Senator representing the U.S. state of Colorado, as well as a candidate for the 2020 United States Presidential Election. When Armstrong was young, he used to play college football for the University of Texas, in which he excelled at the game. Years later, he later joined the United States Navy, which sacrificed his chances of going pro. By the time of 2018, Armstrong became the senator of Colorado. He was also the benefactor for World Marshal Inc., as well as its de-facto CEO. Character Statistics Tiering: Likely 7-C Verse: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Name: Steven Armstrong, Senator Armstrong Gender: Male Age: Likely in his early 40's Classification: Enhanced Human, U.S. Senator, Secret Backer of World Marshal Inc. and Desperado Enforcement LLC. Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, His nanomachines react to trauma and harden to match the force of incoming attacks, Limited Technological Manipulation, Can leech energy from nearby machinery to power his nanomachines, Can generate explosions and fissures of fire, Pseudo-Electromagnetism (which he can use to levitate and toss around metal objects), Resistance to Molecular-level Damage (Can resist the effects of HF Blades while his nanomachines are active and hardened), Regeneration (Mid-Low to Low-Mid) Destructive Ability: Likely Town level (Overpowered Raiden, even in Ripper Mode, shortly after he destroyed Metal Gear EXCELSUS, who can generate energy equivalent to 1.25 kilotons of TNT) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic running speed in short bursts (Bulldozed Raiden in the early stages of their battle, taking him completely by surprise) with likely Sub-Relativistic reactions (Can react to and counter Raiden's Ripper Blade Mode attacks.) Lifting Ability: Class G (Overpowered Raiden in a brief struggle and brought him to his knees.) Striking Ability: Likely Town Class Durability: Likely Town level, higher with his hardened body (Barely affected by Raiden's HF Blade. Raiden could only deal lasting damage after obtaining Sam's superior Murasama Blade and wearing him down over time) Stamina: Superhuman (Can keep up with, and physically overwhelm Raiden at times) Range: Standard melee range, Tens of meters with ranged attacks. Intelligence: *Armstrong is a very successful, charismatic leader and politician (albeit his speechwriters may have most to do with that side.) Highly knowledgeable in sports and has at least a college graduate level of education. *In combat he's a rather well-versed brawler (and probably knows at least some degree of armed and unarmed martial arts due to being in the Navy), allowing him to toss around foes as skilled and powerful as Raiden and Jetsream Sam with ease when used along with his nanomachine implants. *He also has the know how to act as the de facto CEO for massive military corporations. Weaknesses: *Armstrong will die if his nanotech-infused heart is destroyed (Raiden had to rip it out of Armstrong's body and crush it with his hand to end the fight). *His nanomachines can run out of power. Kojima claims Jetstream Sam could have won their fight if he just tried holding out until Armstrong's nanomachines ran out of power. They also require immense amounts of power to activate fully **He drained multiple heavily armed military-grade helicopters during his fight with Sam and Metal Gear Excelsus' remaining energy during his fight with Raiden *Can get overconfident when he's certain he'll win. Other Attributes List of Equipment: Nanomachines, son. They harden in response to physical contact. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Metal Gear Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Cyborgs Category:Technopaths Category:Villains Category:Supervillians Category:Konami Category:Tier 7